


Hush

by Zephex



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Robin, Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on first season with 13-year old Robin, Brotherly Love, Developing Romance, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick and Wally are my cinnamon rolls, Don't know they love each other, First Season, Friends to Lovers, Frustrated Superboy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overprotective Roy, Overprotective Wally, Protective Roy Harper, Robin needs a hug, Robin whump, Superboy is feeling the feels and he doesn't understand, Team Bonding, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Wally West is Kid Flash, Wally needs a hug, Wally's darker side, Worried M'gann, Young Robin, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephex/pseuds/Zephex
Summary: Mr. Twister 2.0 has left his mark when Robin suffers a severe injury, leaving the team fractured with grief. Wally, brittle in his fevered worry for his best friend, can only try to come to terms with his dark half for Robin's sake. KF/Robin Wally/Dick - Based on first season where Dick is still Robin.





	1. Seeing Red

Robin sucked in a breath through his teeth as he peered down the face of the building to the street twenty-eight stories below. He'd never been one for vertigo; the feeling of being perched so high…he was at his prime.

He cast his sight to the left a tad, spying the brisk approach of the metal-plated android and his teammates in hot pursuit. He faintly considered that informing the rest of the group of his plan would've been a sensible move, but then, where was the fun in that?

Eyes, veiled behind the ever-present domino mask, gauged the distance and speed that his foe was traveling at, then calculated how long it would take his body to attain the ground from his present altitude.

"Cake," he muttered to himself as he stepped up to the ledge, spreading his arms out and plunging headfirst into open air.

A grin peeled athwart his maw in his descent; the air rushing past his skin, tugging at his ebony locks and taking life at the tips of his cape; it was what he was born for. Eyeing the rapidly approaching earth, he tipped forward elegantly, flipping from his nosedive to finish his descent heels first.

\--------------------

Kaldur'ahm knew this chase was heading nowhere. Not only was their quarry steadily drawing further away, but somewhere along the line they'd lost track of their youngest team member! His legs pounded the streets mercilessly as he pushed his body faster, bare feet toughened by training padding atop the asphalt.

Superboy and Miss Martian had taken to the skies (Superboy leaping more so than flying), but weren't having much better luck. Kid Flash was the only one amongst them who was right on Twister's tail, dodging every tempest wave that the android let loose at him.

It was still a mystery as to how the robot had come about again; M'gann had definitely taken care of it the first time around, so it had to be a new model. But then, who rebuilt it? And why had it shown up once again, calling for attention?—only this time, it didn't demand "real superheroes", instead, it was quite content in attracting the group of teenagers.

Mr. Twister (2.0) was about to unleash another wave, aimed precisely at Kid Flash when a small, dark blur hammered into it from above. The intruding presence was in no way heavy, but the momentum of its fall carried with it a devastating punch.

_Robin._

The force drove the machine into the pavement, dragging and scraping the ground with a horrible grating sound, sparks flying.

With a shout, Kid Flash leaped aside at the last moment to avoid a collision, loosing balance briefly before regaining composure. His head snapped back to the scene in confusion.

Regrettably, the boy wonder was not as fortunate. Unprepared for the jolt, as it had been a spur-of-the-moment whim, Robin was catapulted from the android's back and sent rocketing forward. He cried out as his body made contact with the street and continued to double over and over itself, the asphalt pummeling his form despite his efforts to stop himself.

The damage would have continued to multiply had Superboy not leaped in the way and taken the impact of the boy's momentum. The thirteen-year-old rammed into the larger male's chest, sending the clone back a few inches in his crouch.

"Robin!" Aqualad and Kid Flash shouted simultaneously.

"Th-Thanks for that…" the boy gasped, wincing when pain rocketed through him. But, even so, it didn't feel as bad at is should have with adrenaline pumping through his veins. With the help of the clone, Robin stood up on jellied legs, half grinning as he produced a small control.

The robot was picking itself up from the crater it had generated, pieces of rock and dust tumbling off its metallic outer shell.

"Gain way!" Robin shouted, pausing briefly as his teammates dove to the ground before jamming the button with his thumb and shielding himself and Superboy with his cape.

The machine had barely registered the three beeping devices stamped on its back when they exploded. Chunks of debris were hurled outward, colliding with cars, busting windows and taking out a branch or two from a nearby tree.

Coughing through the dust, M'gann peered out from behind the car she'd used for cover, eyes scanning for her friends. _Is everyone alright?_ She communicated mentally. … _Guys?_

 _Fine_ , came Kaldur's mental reply, easing her rising anxiety.

 _Ugh…Not dead_ , Wally huffed.

… _Superboy? Robin?_ She called when neither responded immediately. Vainly she extended the psychic link, only to hear nothing.

"Can someone fill me in here?" the red-head asked, waving a hand to clear the air around his nose. He coughed. "What the heck just happened?"

As the dust began to dissipate, settling down with a fine layer of soot, Aqualad's highlight blue eyes began to make out silhouettes.

Then there was a sudden grinding sound, followed by crackling before a shout breached the atmosphere. The three teens sprang into action.

"Kid Flash, see if you can rid us of this cloud and call for back-up! Miss Martian! Come with me; try to locate the others!"

\--------------------

Robin and Superboy broke apart and dodged the shot of electricity the android let loose. Neither was pleased that the machine was hardly damaged. Apparently this new model had been created to withstand Robin's bombs—how could the creator have known the caliber of his weapons?

"Now, now, don't tell me that's all you've got? Apparently this is all I can hope for from a couple of _children_ ," the robot drawled out, taking aim and firing once more.

"Who're you calling children?" Superboy growled, leaping at the enemy and swinging at its head. He really didn't need to take this. If the oversized toaster insisted on insulting him, he'd simply smash it to pieces. The typical punch-and-crush was Connor's preferred solution to most issues.

The android merely shifted back quickly, avoiding each and every punch aimed at him. It almost seemed as if the thing could read his attacks. Obviously this new version could match his speed.

"Child's play," it cooed, cuffing the teen across the head before electrocuting him.

The clone cried out and was sent flying backward into a mailbox, mashing the object beneath his body. He groaned dizzily, placing a hand on his head and glaring death at his enemy before Robin was suddenly on top of the machine's shoulders.

Instantly he dug his hands into the neck of the Mr. Twister upgrade, fingers searching for a weak point where he might access inner wiring. He guessed that the neck was the weakest area; it had to be flexible for range of movement thus the armor should have been thinner…

There!

Just under the jaw. All he needed was to pry it open and…

Something clamped down on the thirteen-year-old's ankle and the next thing he knew he was yanked down. His back connected with the asphalt, driving the breath from him, his leg still hitched up in the enemy's grasp. The back of his skull felt oddly warm all of a sudden…

"Let him GO!" Connor roared, lunging.

"Superboy! Wait!" Kaldur yelled after him, appearing with M'gann in suit, twin blades at hand.

But the kryptonian's momentum drove him straight into Mr. Twister. Using the opening, the android seized the boy's neck and elevated him, compressing its fist around the muscled throat, eliciting a gargled growl from the teenager.

Aqualad surged forward, hacking at the enemy when Superboy's body was shoved into him and kicked backward, sending the two flying. M'gann screamed in horror and turned on the android, eyes alight with fury.

"So we meet again young shape-shifter," the machine drawled, releasing Robin's flaccid leg and turning to face her. "You're trick won't fool me again." Electricity trickled off the tips of the robot's hands and sprang forward.

She dodged. Levitating a SUV, she launched it in response—Mr. Twister leaped back in evasion; several streetlights followed suit. In the moments subsequent, she failed to see the fist hurled at her through the cloud of debris that billowed from the collision; her eyes barely registered the danger when…

"Miss M!"

A body impacted her and she cried out; the fist narrowly missing her form.

"Wally!" she gasped, finding herself in the teen's arms. He set her down. "We can't handle him, he's too strong!"

"I know! I already called for back-up…and watch with the identities." His acidic eyes scanned the scene around them. Superboy and Aqualad were back up and fighting but… "Where's Rob?"

"I-I don't know…Ah!" she cried out, locating the battered body of the thirteen-year-old within the chaos.

Wally followed her gaze, eyes widening. He rushed over, kneeling down beside the boy.

Robin wasn't moving.

"There's…blood," M'gann whimpered, trembling hands enclosing her mouth.

"Rob, wake up!" Wally urged, one hand carefully lifting the boy's head while the other nudged his arm.

Robin let loose a groan, but somehow managed to respond. "KF…" He was wheezing.

Wally tried to stay calm and not think about the blood that was dribbling from his hand down to his elbow. "Rob! How many fingers am I holding up?" The boy exhaled in response, clearly irate with the question, but replied when the speedster repeated it.

"…Four." At least, it looked like four. It also looked like Kid had grown a second head, but that was irrelevant.

"Wrong," Wally sighed, ice settling in his stomach. This was bad. Real bad. They needed help, _now_.

A yell shattered the air; Kaldur fell, body smoking from the shock he'd received, limbs still twitching somewhat. Conner wasn't fairing much better as he rose again to combat the enemy. It was no use, though.

Their situation had become even more desperate, Wally concluded. The android knew and far bested their forces, Kaldur was down and sizzled, Robin was bleeding out with possible head trauma, and the remainder of their team was hardly adequate against this foe. He watched as Miss Martian joined in on the fight. "It's got no weakness."

"Ihh does…"

The red-head looked down, startled. Robin was attempting to sit up, masked eyes riveted on Mr. Twister. "Stay still! You're in no shape to move!" Wally interjected, resisting the boy's movements with his arm.

Suddenly Robin turned to him, pain and determination tightening his jaw. "Lissen," he slurred, gripping Wally's bicep with such force it caused the elder to flinch. "His weakness…neck…" A moan escaped him, gloved fingers cupping his head, breath erratic.

Kid Flash couldn't help but stare at the amount of blood Rob had lost suddenly, how his skin had drained of its color making him look waiflike, almost…dead. A shiver racked up Wally's spine but a tight squeeze on his arm returned his focus.

"His neck…!" Robin stressed again, producing a small bomb from his belt and thrusting it at the speedster. "Geh this on his neck…right at the base."

"Rob—"

" _GO!_ " he growled, sitting up and shoving his friend away. The two met gazes, one worried, the other determined. "Ten seconds."

After a moment's hesitation, the speedster nodded, stood and shot off toward the mayhem.

\--------------------

He made it just in time to catch M'gann as she was hurled to the ground. Her hand passed over her mouth, wiping away a stream of blood, he noticed, while her cheek developed a purplish bruise. "I'm fine," she muttered, regaining her posture.

"Good," he sighed, not uncaringly, "'cause we've got a plan." He flashed her the bomb carefully enclosed in his fingers. "Link us up?"

"Got it!" she nodded, extending her awareness to the thoughts of her teammates. _Team. Can everyone hear me?_ She communicated.

 _Somehow, M'gann_ , came Kaldur's hoarse response as he struggled to his knees. The shock to his body had been brutal; he doubted he'd be of much use. The burn to his duty, though, was far worse: how could he have let his team suffer this badly? He should have devised a full-proof plan from the start…

 _Aqualad! You're okay!_ She gushed, comforted that their leader was at least conscious as she and Kid Flash approached Mr. Twister, M'gann doing her best to help Superboy. A brief grunt from the clone indicated his wellbeing.

 _Robin found a weakness—I need an opening on circuit-dude's neck!_ Wally cut in, knowing time was not on their side.

Kaldur somehow made it to his feet, brandishing his blades once more. _Understood. Superboy and I will restrain him. Miss Martian, you cover Kid Flash_. Then, something hit the Atlantian. _Where is Robin?_

Wally and M'gann flinched somewhat.

 _There's no time for that. We gotta hurry!_ Wally shrieked through the connection, causing the entire team to flinch.

The dark-skinned youth nodded an affirmative. _Go!_

\--------------------

Superboy and Aqualad sprang into action, charging their foe with deadly force—breaking apart at just the last second. Superboy aimed a fist at the android's chest, tipping his weight and strength into the blow, only to have it blocked; the team leader swiveled right around and slashed at the unprotected back. His attack was also blocked, but it gave Conner enough leverage to restrain one arm in a furious grip that triggered a strained whine from the metal. Aqualad immediately seized the other limb, holding fast with all his might, his grey-blue eyes flashing at the other two.

M'gann immediately rammed her knee into the enemy's skull while the two teens grappled with its powerful arms. The blow looked deceivingly frail, but the disturbance it blew into the atmosphere was a palpable sign otherwise. The metallic cranium snapped to the side momentarily and she wrapped herself around it to keep it placed.

A chuckle reverberated through the air. "You feeble weaklings think that will do much damage?" the machine taunted as electricity sparked in its hands.

Just then, a yellow blur pounced atop the android's back, slapping the deadly bomb at the base of its exposed neck. Wally's face split into a merciless grin as he retorted, "No…but this might! Bail!"

The four young heroes ripped away from Mr. Twister as the tiny device lit up and a high pitched squeal reached their ears.

 _Ten seconds!_ Kid Flash communicated as he quickly—but carefully—lifted the boy wonder into his arms and took off, the rest of the team clearing the bomb zone.

"…Wa…lly," Robin muttered weakly.

"I know, Rob…Hold on!" The speedster quickly crouched and shielded his friend as the blast erupted behind them. Despite the distance he'd covered, Kid Flash still felt the rush of wind from the explosion and the sharp pelting of debris against his back. Several pieces, he felt, sliced right through his suit and cut the skin around his spine. When the air finally stilled, the red-head chanced a look back.

A dense layer of smog still tarried near ground zero of the bomb, but as it slowly dissolved, he could identify the strewn lumps of scorched metallic fragments.

"We nailed him!" Conner shouted, a rare but satisfied smirk gracing his lips, his shirt hanging in shreds around his chiseled physique as he lifted the android's dismembered arm.

Aqualad allowed himself a smile, dropping a hand onto the clone's shoulder as he came around. "Well done, team," he said with relief, eyeing the small crater blackened with soot and the splinters of metal and wiring that speckled the ground. It was a bit more damage than he'd have hoped, but it was inevitable. Desperate the situation was to drive Robin to detonate the prototype mortar—their foe had been far too powerful for things to have stayed clean.

All of a sudden, M'gann's mouth fell open, a gasp stealing her breath as she recalled their youngest team member.

"Robin!" she cried, soaring over to the speedster, the rest of the team following in urgent confusion. The look on her face was more than concerning and Superboy and Aqualad somehow sensed their triumph was blighted.

Upon arriving, the three teens felt their stomachs wrench in horror. Wally was kneeled down, cradling Robin in what appeared to be a literal blood bath. The thirteen-year-old was dangerously pale and unmoving as red dripped from his scalp and down Wally's forearm, smearing the bright yellow suit and pooling on the concrete below them. Blood leaking from the speedster's slashed back only augmented the callous scene as it too found home on the discolored street.

"Rob, you gotta stay with me!" Wally was saying, gently nudging the youth, panic and concern etched across his freckled face. It was almost heartbreaking how his voice splintered calling out to his best friend; he didn't seem to even register his own injuries which, by the look of them, weren't so minor themselves. His physical pain was numbed in comparison to the state of his dear friend.

Just as the three approached, green eyes snapped toward them, lustrous and acidic in urgency. "Miss M.," he commanded forcefully, but not crudely, "get the Bioship! He's practically class three hemorrhage and is about to go into shock if we don't stop the blood loss!"  
"O-On it!" she gasped, bidding over the ship and mentally reproaching herself for not doing so in the first place.

"Superboy, I need strips from your shirt to wrap his head. Aqualad, see if you can help support him while I do so. Don't let him pass out on you!"

The team was quick to move, three tending to the boy whilst the ship made it over to their location. "What happened?" the Atlantian asked after a moment of hushed work.

"That talking toaster slammed him into the ground," Conner growled furiously, fists clenched and trembling in ire. He hadn't been fast enough to prevent it from happening…and he was contrite. His mind worked furiously in his shame. _Bet Superman would've been able to stop it_ … The guilt cut him like a knife wouldn't.

Kid Flash made an outraged noise as he continued his delicate work. "Because of that fucking thing Rob might have a severe contusion! Let's not forget the fact that his scalp's split open and he's hemorrhaging with a concussion!" His voice swiftly dropped into something so toxic it surprised even Superboy. "I swear if I ever get my hands on the loser who made that thing—"

"Kid Flash," Aqualad cut him off harshly, drawing attention to himself; the younger male abruptly looked up. "You need to calm down," he reasoned in a milder manner, eyes holding the speedster's gaze. "We are all worried, but you need to maintain your cool…for Robin's sake."

The teen gritted his teeth until he was sure they would shatter, but knew Kaldur had reason. Looking down at the fragile boy, he felt his heart tug, his jaw slack. Guilt, much like the one plaguing Superboy, hit him deep, and it was all he had not to break down in tears of resentment and anguish. If Robin didn't make it…no. He _would_ make it. Of that Wally would make damn sure.

'Just gotta stay calm…" he mentally recited. Robin couldn't afford inattentiveness. He had to save his best friend. Nothing else mattered.

Miss Martian's brows pulled together in muted sympathy for the red-head as her mind inadvertently tuned into his. She turned away respectfully, but could not shake the intensity of the boy's emotions. It was almost suffocating…

"It's almost here," she remarked tightly, sighting the ship from around a building as it descended toward them. Her hand swiftly did away with the wetness brimming her eyes.

As Wally finished tying the makeshift bandages, Robin's hand suddenly clamped down on the speedster's wrist.

"Robin!" Kaldur blurted, looking down at the young boy's face for any sign of coherency.

"His heartbeat's racing," Conner cut in anxiously, hearing the muscle flutter within the boy's breast.

"Wha…ugh," Robin's grip on the fifteen-year-old's wrist tightened to a bruising squeeze before his hand went limp and dropped away. "Don' touch meh…" Vainly, he attempted to move, his actions slothful and clumsy.

"Robin, it's us, the team. Don't you recognize us?" M'gann asked, hovering just feet away.

"It's the blood loss," Wally explained, slipping his hands underneath Robin's knees and shoulders, tenderly tilting the younger male's head against his chest as he stood up.

"We need to get him to the base, immediately. M'gann, please set the course and try to get in contact with the League."

She nodded her affirmative. "Of course, Aqualad."

"Need help?" Superboy offered, sincerity evident despite his awkwardness.

Wally shook his head as he swiftly boarded the freshly landed Bioship, eyes riveted on his friend's pallid face. "I'm fine…Thanks, Supey." He nudged Robin a bit to keep him conscious, eliciting a pained mewl and muttered nonsense.

"Incoming transmission," came M'gann's voice as the last two entered and the ship took to the sky. "It's Black Canary."

The blond woman's face flickered into the teen's view.

"Get the medical wing ready immediately!" Kid Flash blurted before the woman could utter a word.

Her gaze narrowed through the screen. "What hap—" She stopped mid-sentence as her eyes fell on the speedster and his charge. Shock, alarm, and conception guttered past her face. "Understood. Hurry." Her last word—tinged with worry—lingered in the air as the transmission ceased. The entire team felt the choked sense of dread.

 _'Hold on, Rob. We're almost home,'_ Wally thought, coming down to his knees, tears finally spilling from his eyes. He buried his face into the inked locks, chest heaving coarsely with every sob as he broke apart, piece by piece. His fingers trembled whilst they cleaved to Robin's form in the fevered hope that his hands and pleas alone could keep the boy wonder from slipping away into silence. _'Rob just…You can't leave me_ …'


	2. Quills

' _Hold on, Rob. We're almost home_ ,' Wally thought, coming down to his knees, tears finally spilling from his eyes. He buried his face into the inked locks, chest heaving coarsely with every sob as he broke apart, piece by piece. His fingers trembled whilst they cleaved to Robin's form in the fevered hope that his hands and pleas alone could keep the boy wonder from slipping away into silence. ' _Rob just…You can't leave me_ …'

\--------------------

How's Rob doing?

Is he okay?

Can I see him now?

Ouch!— _no_ I don't want you to look at my back; I'm _fine!_

Did he wake up yet?

Have you set up a blood transfusion?

How many stitches did he need?

Did you take care of his ribs? At least three were fractured…

His pelvis was bruised as well.

What do you mean I can't see him?!

I don't _want_ to rest! I want to see Rob!

_No I don't need any medical whatevertheheck!_

Answer my question: _is Robin okay?!_

 _God_ just let me see him! What the heck is your problem you dumb trashcan?

I seriously don't give a _damn_ what you think—

\--------------------

"Wally!"

The red-head was forcefully yanked back by a seething Black Canary. The rest of the teens stood feet behind her, pity and worry painting them grave.

" _What?_ " the speedster challenged, whipping his head around, undeterred by the savagery of the blonde's demeanor. His toxic eyes glared wild and colossal at her, unnerving in their fervor. Shadows smudged their rims and it was blatant that the boy hadn't bothered to get any amount of sleep since the team arrived sixteen hours earlier.

"What is wrong with you?" she continued, suppressing the disquiet she felt at his unnatural conduct. She'd known the fondness and friendship between Dick and Wally was something not many could understand, but, despite anticipating his severe reaction to Dick's injuries, she never predicted the young speedster would become this…vicious. Even so, she set him with a glare—he was completely out of line. "You're behaving like a senseless _child_. Who do you think you are having the gall to speak to Red Tornado like that?" she reprimanded, shaking her head in disappointment and pity. "Since when did you become this outrageous, this indecent?"

Wally ripped his arm from her grasp, disgusted by her forthright ignorance, and shouted, "Since my best friend is dying because of me and there's nothing I can do about it!" His shriek echoed down the halls of the mountain. Taking several steps back, he shuddered and fell to his knees, unable to support himself any longer. The bystanders surged toward him. Covering his face with a hand, he punched the ground in grief, breathing in frantic gasps.

Kaldur came down on one knee next to the speedster and moved to place a sympathetic hand on the fifteen-year-old's back, only to detect his error seconds before he did. The atlantian's hand paused, hovered uncertainly, then settled on the younger male's shoulder. "It was not your fault, Wally," he began softly. "The blame is not yours to shoulder alone. If anything, I should take blame for not maintaining better control of the team I am in charge of."

" _I_ was right there!" Conner blurted, stepping forward, face red and exasperated. "I _saw_ it happen. If I had moved faster, Robin wouldn't…" His emotions bowled off him in waves: remorse melted with fury.

"Conner…" M'gann mumbled, uncertain what to do when everyone felt accountable for the tragedy. The pressure in the room watered her eyes and she recoiled when the clone jerked away from her.

"I screwed up too!" he fumed. "So don't go around blaming yo—"

" _Robin is my RESPONSIBILITY!_ " Wally lashed back with such acidity his voice had seemed almost inhuman. Kaldur even jolted away with alarm. His jade eyes leered through his pooling tears before looking down at his fists. "Rob and I…we made a promise when we first met to have each other's back if things got tight," he remarked quietly, reminiscing. "He was about ten years old then… _god_ he was so tiny…I-I found it almost funny that _he_ wanted to protect _me!_ " Wally let out a dejected chuckle, a tear rolling down his nose and breaking on the ground.

"Oh Wally," M'gann sighed almost inaudibly.

"Stupid kid…" the speedster continued and everyone knew he meant it endearingly. His voice withered until it was scarcely a whisper. "He gave me a black eye when I laughed at him. Little guy packed a mean right hook…"

Black Canary smiled sadly, remembering when the Flash had walked in to a League meeting with his nephew sporting a two-day old shiner; Robin had turned eleven that same day. She recalled the diurnal like a succinct movie behind her eyes…

 _Catching sight of Kid Flash, the boy wonder let out a gasp—gathering the League's full attention—and immediately ran over to the young speedster. Upon reaching the older teen, Robin hastily thrust a Band-Aid at him saying he was sorry for punching him, but that Wally had asked for it by laughing at him. Needless to say, a good majority of the adults burst out in hysterics at how adorable the interaction was, making both boys flush with embarrassment. Those two had been inseparable since then_ …

But now, as he was, broken with sorrow, there seemed no likeness between the Wallace West everyone knew and the one before them now. And it hurt Dinah to see him like this.

"Wally, you can't hold yourself responsible to such an extent. It's not only impossible, but unhealthy for you to try and do what you're physically incapable of doing," she said softly. "Unfortunately, in this line of work, injury is not too uncommon and you can't hope to keep Robin safe from it all. None of us can, no matter how much we would want to." She kneeled down before him and ran a gentle hand through his red locks, flicking away small bits of debris that had remained from the fight.

"But why? Why was I everywhere _but_ where I should've been? Why wasn't I there to help him?" the teen whimpered, shuddering. With two fingers, Dinah pushed his chin up. His face was inflamed and tear-stained, pain contorting every fragment of his expression. His eyes begged for release from a reality he did not want to accept; imploring someone, anyone, to make it so that none of this would have happened. "He can't die…Rob…he just can't die. I don't know what I'd do if he did…"

Superboy looked away from the younger boy's broken words, unsure what to make of the situation and his own sentiments. He'd learned about death from the Genomorphs in Cadmus, but it was a vague lesson, just pure, hard facts and the science and physiology behind it. Despite it all, he'd never fathomed it could have such a staggering effect on people, much less himself. It was too much to handle at the moment; the horrible shredding sensation inside his breastbone, the teeming corrosion of his willpower and restraint, and the cold twist of guilt had him feeling like a beast on the threshold of a rampage. Wally's behavior and words struck something inside him, but without name for it—much less understanding—he was left at a loss. The void could only be filled by vexation and fury it seemed, of which he could at least identify, but that still was not enough.

Eventually, his eyes dithered back toward Kid Flash, who had by then wilted in the arms of Black Canary.

"It's okay to be sad, Wally," she was saying, more towards the speedster, but loud enough for the entire team to hear. "It's okay to be scared and to worry, but you can't blame yourself for something completely beyond anyone's control." Dinah looked up, meeting eyes with each young hero. "None of you should."

This seemed to strike the group as a whole, and silence once more dominated the space. She turned back to Kid Flash and Conner eventually became aware that her next words fell on deaf ears—the boy had finally lost consciousness from exhaustion and now rested limply in her arms.

When Black Canary noticed the speedster's condition, she carefully lifted him and handed him over to Red Tornado—who'd been quietly observing from the beginning—and asked if he could tend his wounds.

"What are you going to do with him," Conner blurted before he could think. Wally, despite how outstandingly frustrating he was on a day-to-day basis, held some of the clone's concern. Whether this spawned from curiosity of his reactions or genuine worry, Conner didn't know.

Several eyes trained on him at the outburst. Black Canary turned to face him and remarked, "He's going to have his injuries taken care o—"

"What _happened?!_ "

The present group whipped around, startled, to find Red Arrow skulking toward them, tensed like a bow, face warped in an array of harsh lines and disquiet. His entrance had not been anticipated nor perceived.

It seemed as though he wasn't yet sure whether to be angry or worried, though it was apparent he hadn't much say on the emotions that wracked him. But, how was he supposed to feel after receiving an urgent call from Wally requesting immediate backup on a mission, only to arrive at a devastated call site and the young teens nowhere to be found? _What_ was he supposed to think upon seeing that scorched crater in the middle of the city and splashes of dried blood all about the fight zone? The overdrawing supremacy of his emotions was a shock to the eighteen-year-old, who had not anticipated such from himself. He'd presumed more self-control on his part.

Added to the fact that the team was M.I.A. upon his arrival, it had been Kid Flash that had contacted him, not Robin, which was in itself cause for some worry to anyone knowledgeable of the latter's persona.

Robin—primarily the most experienced of all the young heroes, more so even than Roy himself—was the team's strategist, hacker, and the center of communication to all external sources. Of anyone who was to contact him or the League, the most likely person to do so would be the boy wonder. Were it to be anyone else, then there could be four likely possibilities for it: one, Robin might've not been assigned to that particular mission to begin with; two, he was otherwise occupied with intel or combat, perhaps both; three, his communication systems were either damaged or jammed; or four, he was out of commission or in other words, injured. Extreme as those conclusions might seem from such little conclusive evidence, experience speaks in majority for those prospects.

From the look of the battle zone and the mutilated remains of what seemed to be Mr. Twister (2.0)—as Wally had so graciously divulged to him—the red-head was at least able to ascertain the success of the team against this new foe. He also recognized the usage of Robin's prototype bomb which, although imperfect, was unmistakably deadly; a clear sign that the battle was a difficult one. Still, this employment of weaponry could not prove or disprove the boy wonder's wellbeing, nor could it explain the presence of blood seen throughout the area, which did scarcely to alleviate the worst of the likelihoods; something which still left a lead-like cool in his limbs as he'd watched the blood stains brown in the afternoon sun.

Despite all his power of deduction, he could not help the drowning sensation of worry and vex that overcame him. Hardly did he have enough answers to pose any amount of defense toward the cacophony of questions mustering in his skull, and with so numerous bystanders and the essentially useless police force flooding the scene, his patience had been waning thin. Oh, how the decadent lure to send them all scattering with a shot of his arrow coaxed him…

He'd restrained himself quite successfully.

Out of curious concern, though, prior to departure, Roy retrieved a few samples of the blood—the owner of which was of great issue to the young adult—but he'd not accumulated the time to analyze it for himself, opting instead to try the mountain base where Kid Flash and Robin were most likely at.

This is what led him to where he was currently, approaching the congregation of heroes with such bitter feelings. Had Wally and Dick not been acquainted with that ridiculous team, Roy's involvement with the group's dealings would have been little to none; his only concern was of his younger "brothers". The effect was therefore intensified upon seeing Wally limp in Red Tornado's arms. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening tremendously in his embodied fears. "Wally?"

Hell could not have stopped Roy from reaching the speedster once his wilted shock melted the ice of his limbs, and Dinah's and Kaldur's words were hardly enough to gain attention. Red Arrow descended on the fifteen-year-old's minder like a storm, hardly detaining the urge to commandeer his "brother" from the android's arms for the former's sake and condition.

His hand instantly found the boy's cheek, but withdrew just as quickly to his side, clenching in a fist as he took in the dried blood smeared about the speedster's suit and the gashes along his back. Further inspection learned him the exhaustion and suffering Wally had underwent and Roy's rage steadily boiled to a newer level.

Rigidly, he turned to the others present, teeth grinding much like the speedster's had earlier and leered with a force that could have impressed Batman.

Miss Martian tensed, sensing the stagnant fury that had plagued so many of her friends in so short a time. Aqualad saw her shrink back and stepped slightly forward, hoping to relieve some of the brunt of the emotions he recognized but could not physically feel.

 _M'gann, I am sorry you must endure this…I know it must be hard for you_. He communicated to her, highlight eyes focused on Red Arrow.

A whimper escaped her and she secretly wiped the tears that leapt from her eyes. She didn't know how to respond or even react; this whole situation had her at her wits end.

"Red Arrow," Dinah questioned flatly, knowing what would come next.

His eyes found her and narrowed further.

"Where's Robin?" His tone was dry, low and held a glimmer of dreaded anticipation.

Kaldur opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced by Roy's raised hand. The latter shut his eyes, then opened them a moment later, pupils dilated and riveted on the bow in his hand.

"Tell me…what happened…" he grinded out, trying not to hyperventilate.

It was at this moment, this chaotic instant of raw emotional vent for all present that the real trigger became apparent to M'gann. She understood initially the pain everyone felt, but now she grasped the back layer of it all. The brutal antiphons she'd witnessed were each individual's maladies breaking free before their own dread could consume them wholly; it was each person's bond with another and the fear of losing that bond that brought forth the guilt, the pain, the anger, and the sorrow. The complexity of sentiments was new to her, as in Mars not much was unidentifiable in regards to emotions being that all were linked telepathically by comprehensive nexus versus intermittent links.

"I'll… _show_ you…" Miss Martian proffered cautiously, fidgeting with her hands before meeting eyes with the distraught eighteen-year-old, "I'll show _all_ of you."

Kaldur's gaze slid past the alien to notice two more females standing silently at the end of the hallway where Red Arrow had previously entered.

The dark-haired enchantress and blond archer maintained their position, knowing better than to barge in when it was so visibly a poor notion.

Artemis' eyes trained on the latent speedster, the sight causing her lips to tauten and scowl. The blond felt her throat constrict but she reserved herself from acting on her sentiments. Spraying gas on a wildfire would leave her burnt.

Red Arrow directed his body to face the young martian, muscles so tense his figure quivered with the strain. "Well?" he hissed, scarcely censoring his impatience and exasperation. "Get on with it." Superboy's livid glower failed to derive any form of recognition from the eighteen-year-old.

M'gann nodded nevertheless. If there was anything she could do to help, this was it. Such an opportunity she would gladly seize. "Open your mind to me. I promise not to impose beyond the extent needed to relay the events." Her eyes then took semblance of beacons; jade luminosity and igniting. "I'll piece together any memories I'm lacking from the others…"

Roy cautiously allowed the intrusion, feeling Miss Martian's manifestation and the abrupt inflow of memories playing within his vista like a movie reel…

Her eyes glinted white…

…

…

 _Robin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty though, this chapter was kinda weird to write. Trying to portray the malestrum of sentiments spewed forth from a bunch of angsty, stressed out, teen superheroes is much harder than it sounds... What's more, trying to maintain some semblance of their actual personalities pretty much calls for smacking my head against a concrete wall. Still, I hope you all liked it!  
> Comments are my faves(: Feel free to let me know what you think/like/whatever! (subtle...) ;D


	3. Promises

Green eyes slowly flickered open, blinking sightlessly against the murky lighting. The air was chill and low beeps coupled with the sterilized odor learned him his existing locality in the hospital bay, face down on a cot. Vaguely, he wondered just how long he’d been there.

The place felt hollow…the walls around him held little more than distasteful recollections and subtexts. His fingers curled around the starched fabric, quivering somewhat. Entering such a place never alluded well, at least, not to Wally. Medical instruments only served to remind him of how fleeting life could be, how easily one could be damaged…

Elbows shifted down, tender biceps working to lift him from his stomach. The skin on his back seared with pain, bidding him to terminate his movements, but he refused and somehow managed to sit upright. A hand found his temple, willing the mild dizziness to subside.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Wally’s head snapped around at the voice, a response he lamented soon after. “Roy?” he gritted, face twisted in discomfort, eyes seeking the other.

The lights to the room guttered on, momentarily blinding the speedster. Red Arrow’s hand dropped from the switch to his side, face grave, eyes calculating.

“What are you doing here?” the fifteen-year-old asked dumbly, tenderly massaging his neck to soothe the whiplash.

“…Brought you something,” Roy intoned after a moment, as though he hadn’t heard the query, and tossed the boy a small container.

Wally fumbled comically but succeeded in catching the airborne package. Jade orbs stared quizzically at the bundle, only to alight when he viewed its contents. “Oreos?! Dude! I so love you right now!!”

Roy observed silently as his comrade virtually shoveled the cookies down his throat, the very ends of his lips curving faintly upward, feeling a touch more at ease that the speedster looked healthier. A night’s rest had done well for the boy.

The other’s attention abruptly turned towards Red Arrow once more and reiterated his initial question through a spray of crumbs. The older male exhaled, somewhat annoyed but trekked to the side of the bed, settling down on the edge next to his “brother”.

A hand reached out and ruffled the wild red locks affectionately, causing Wally to grin.

“Don’t be such an idiot, Walls. I came to see how you were doing. Pretty obvious if you ask me.” Relatively flat as Roy’s tone was, the two had a deeper understanding of one another.

The meta-human playfully swatted the hand away, eagerly popping the last of the cookies into his mouth. “Little scratched up, but not so bad. Be good as new soon enough. Rapid healing, remember?” Wally’s smile was wide, but it somehow failed to reach his eyes.

Harper nodded, face tensing once again, dreading what he was sure to come as an awkward silence fell into place.

Stagnant impressions gradually surfaced into the air once more, bringing with it the discomfort and edge once presiding. The room felt hollow again… But just as his mouth opened to speak, a gasp cut him off on the first letter.

“…Oh god…” The archer turned to see Wally’s face drain of its color, jaw falling slack, toxic hues enormous. “Dick…” he breathed, scarcely audible.

Roy flinched at the name, hand swiftly gripping the teen’s forearm, knowing full well the subsequent reaction.

“ _Dick!_ ” he shrieked, wild eyes training on the other. “Where is he?! Is he okay?!” Lines drew harsh figures on the young face; pupils dilated as the memory dawned on him with all the deftness of a gunshot. His body was trembling and all at once pitched, desperate.

“Wally! Keep still—,” The eighteen-year-old fought to restrain the younger boy, feeling him kick and flail against him.

“NO! Take me to Rob!! I have to see him!” the speedster howled, struggling against his living bindings, ignoring the salient pain blazing from his spine with every jolt.

Wally castigated himself for blacking out, for not keeping watch over his best friend. How could he have been so irresponsible? He _needed_ to see Robin. What if he’d taken a turn for the worst? What if he’d obtained brain damage? What if…? _What if…?!_

The archer steeled himself, vexed with the display, and shifted his weight. Wally let out a sharp cry as he was roughly shoved down and pinned against the cot. Red Arrow felt his heart tug at the tears that pooled down the speedster’s face, but it was all he could do to tame the boy.

“Get a hold of yourself!” he berated hotly, watching as more and more tears slipped past those hurt, jade eyes, freckled cheeks dipping red. Wally’s lips stirred beneath him and all of a sudden Roy felt the sinew wither from his limbs; his face plunged into stunned horror.

” _Tell me he’s not dead…_ ”

It was as though someone had gutted him with a hatchet. He gagged, body rejecting the possibility behind those words so violently he felt sick. Wally was just as traumatized—if not more—it seemed as he begun to sob, turning his face away and slacking beneath Roy’s weight. A few of the lacerations on his back had reopened during the fuss and now daubed the formerly white sheets red.

“He…He’s not dead, Wally,” the older teen hissed through gritted teeth, running a shaky hand through his short hair. “Don’t you ever say that…” The thought was haunting. Roy couldn’t even fathom what he’d do if that were the case. Surely enough, he suspected an even viler reaction from Wally…

There was a shift and then Harper stood at the edge of the bed, head bowed, fists clenched, shoulder’s vibrating.

Wally looked at him, fat tears rolling quietly past his skin, painting streams in their wake. “Rob…he’s…o-okay?” The older male proffered a curt nod, not trusting his voice any longer as the guilt swathed him.

There was a creaking sound before the muted pop of bare feet hit the ground. Roy turned to see the speedster upright, caustic eyes vehement, provoking and resolute as the declaration lobbed off his tongue, “I’m going to see him.”

The elder said nothing for a while, prose marauding on his tongue but never escaping, before retrieving a roll of gauze from a nearby counter and displaying it on his palm. “…I won’t stop you, but you’ll get your bandages redone beforehand,” he said flatly, leaving no room for option.

Wally made a face, as though he’d tasted something bitter, but acquiesced all the same.

\--------------------

“So why the heck weren’t we called to back you up?!”

Kaldur'ahm sighed, sliding his eyes over to inspect Superboy, who looked both agitated and distracted. “Artemis, I clarified already. You were not recruited for the mission simply because it was unanticipated.”

“You could have called me anyways!” she huffed, looking distraught. After what M’gann had shown them all, she couldn’t help the uselessness she felt. Robin and Kid Flash…they’d gotten hurt so bad… Red Arrow had practically lost it and snapped his bow in half when the memories subsided. No one could speak in its wake…

Superboy snorted at the comment, startling the gathered team. “What are you? Stupid?” he asked indignantly, shooting her a look. “You weren’t anywhere near here! It would’ve been pointless to send for you.” The blond flushed.

“Conner,” Kaldur reprimanded.

Sharp eyes trained on the Atlantian. “Am I wrong?”

Aqualad shook his head slowly, face yet stern. “No, you are not wrong. But that does not give you the right to insult her.”

“Whatever,” he spat, turning his chin away, eyes squinting as if he was concentrating.

Zatanna placed a hand on Artemis’ shoulder, proffering a sympathetic smile, to which the archer reciprocated gratefully.

The exchange dropped miserably into the distinct silence the rec room once tendered. Such instances seemed commonplace since their advent two days prior; conversations were strained and frequently mutated into quarrels that fell out into prolonged bouts of hush. In those stodgy epochs, the incidents from the previous mission swathed the team’s every thought. Those present during the event felt chastened at their trifling wounds compared to that of their speedster and strategist.

M’gann couldn’t help but curl in a corner and weep quietly. Superboy and Aqualad stared off in diverse bearings, looking bleak and frustrated. Artemis looked exasperated and Zatanna grimly tried to calm her, gape distant.

Black Canary entered the rec room—troubled by the silence—eyes taking in each despondent teen before clearing her throat to reap their attention. All gazes promptly tapered on the League member, seeking answers. Taking a breath, she addressed them as professionally as possible. “Robin has remained stable for the past eight hours,” she accounted first, knowing how severe an issue his wellbeing was for the team.

Miss Martian’s face lit up and Zatanna let out a sigh of relief. Artemis rose to her feet, subconsciously placing a hand above her breast. _Thank goodness_ … she thought. “…And Wally?” the archer asked.

Dinah moved and placed a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “He’s fine, Artemis. Wallace is a fast healer. He’ll be well in a few days.” Black Canary smiled reassuringly.

“Can we go see them?” she asked eagerly, voicing the question on everyone’s mind.

The woman had to pause for a moment, considering the request. Roy had spent relentless hours shifting between Wally and Richard’s bedsides, practically sick with unease and wrath; she was inclined to allow him the admission due to the history the three shared. And Red Tornado had just informed her that Wally had come to and had plans to visit Dick… Somehow she knew the speedster and Roy would want some privacy. What’s more, Richard’s identity was at risk in his current state, as he was stripped of his attire for medical treatment.

If Batman were on Earth…the thought caused her added stress.

Superboy echoed the archer’s request, breaking Dinah’s train of thought. “Sorry,” she amended, frown forming. “Perhaps another time.” The shared hope dropped from the teen’s faces; the blonde felt unkind, but made no move to reclaim her decision.

Kaldur, although equally displeased that they weren’t allowed to see the two boys, stood and proffered a bantam smile, remarking, “At least they are both okay. Much as we would want to visit them, it is a blessing just to hear they are recovering.”

“Kaldur’s right,” Zatanna pitched in, tucking her dark hair behind an ear and smiling, appreciating Aqualad’s effort to cheer them up. “Knowing the two are healing is a relief on its own.”

\--------------------

The room was dim, cold and looked relatively identical to the one they’d just departed. Varied, though muted, noises resonating from the equipment played at their ears and the distinct sound of a ventilator only made Wally feel sick as they entered. He was a bundle of nerves, practically vibrating as Roy quietly shut the door behind them. The older male said nothing, which only made the situation even more agitating to the speedster, who felt as though he’d have an ulcer if the process took any longer. The meta-human could hardly bother to take note of much else beyond the initial sensations, lime irises lashing to and fro as they sought the object of his emotions. His breath hitched when finally his sight nailed on the occupied cot.

His bare feet practically shot him toward the bed. He couldn’t breathe.

_Robin…!_

The child lay there, so dreadfully tiny atop the paillasse; his raven hair stark in contrast to the surrounding pallor. An oxygen mask was nestled over his nose and mouth and hooked to his arm was an IV. His skin was sallow; bandages wound around his skull and Wally could see more peeking out from under the covers above his torso. Bruises blossomed from his back, extending to the tops of his bony shoulders, almost outlining them in an awful shade of amethyst from being slammed into the concrete…

The meta-human felt his stomach coil, onus and fury inundating his veins thickly. Bleeding emotions were simply too imperious, bidding him to quail when he reached out to tenderly grasp Richard’s exposed hand and genuflected next to the bed. He leaned over the edge, taking in the condition of his best friend with unhindered remorse.

Roy did his best to comfort the other, placing a hand on the boy’s head, absentmindedly running his fingers through the short red locks as he listened to the enduring weeps. The pain coursing through them was raw, foul and nearly intolerable.

Robin, their baby brother…he shouldn’t have ended up this way. Hell, Wally shouldn’t have ended up as he was either! Roy bit down on his lip, hard. The tang of blood greeted his tongue. Disgust for his own self ravaged him. He was a failure in every sense; so helpless, so useless…damn it all!

…What shit kind of older brother was he?

A feral noise vibrated from the archer’s throat. Wally didn’t bother to turn as the older male suddenly backed away, cussing angrily, slamming a hand against a wall and eventually slumping against it.

The speedster quieted his sobs, deftly rubbing at his face. Never once did his gaze stray from the young acrobat. “Rob…” he whispered desolately, causing Roy to stiffen behind him. “Hey, Dickie…you’ll be okay…right? You’re…n-not gonna leave me here alone, are ya’ buddy…?”

“Walls,” Roy interjected, forehead still pressed against the wall, unable to handle the pitiful lilt on the other’s voice, “he’s going to be _fine_.” The strain in his tone was obvious, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was a decaying feeling to see people you care for wilt before you. To see them suffer undeservingly. Maturity… Age and experience… None of that could lessen the grief.

All it really did was let the anger fester.

“I’ve been keeping a watch on his condition,” he continued, speaking slowly so that the fifteen-year-old wouldn’t mistake his words, owing to anxiety. “He stabilized a while back…there was no serious injury to his brain. The blunt trauma lacerated the skin on his skull, which hemorrhaged to a loss of 32% circulating blood volume…but the lesion was stitched and he received a blood transfusion. No permanent spinal damage either.

“Beyond that, his remaining injuries don’t pose a threat to his life, at least,” Harper sighed heavily, turning to look at Kid Flash, whose eyes flitted across the boy’s form. “His fractured ribs will hurt like a mother and his pelvis is bruised, so I doubt he’ll be very mobile, much less contented, without medication…”

“I get it,” Wally remarked coldly. This drew a puzzled look from his friend. “But this…this mistake _won’t_ happen again.”

Red Arrow watched as his friend turned a petrifying leer at him.

“I’ll _kill_ the bastard that did this to Rob.”

This utterance stilled the archer; his heart skipping. “What…did…you say?” he asked in disbelief. What was this sudden shift in character? His Wallace West would never say something like that.

The speedster simply looked at him, eyes promising. “You heard me.”

“No, actually,” Harper snapped, heels cracking heavily on the tile as he closed the distance between the both of them, “I don’t think I did! How about you repeat to me _what the fuck you just said, WEST!_ ”

Wally scowled when Roy’s face came inches from his, eyes toxic, pupils dilated. The meta-human felt his fists clench, blood and adrenalin pumping wildly through his veins at the thought, knowing how distinctly ready he was, how honest his next words would be.

And he was surprised at how calm his tone was…

“I said I’ll kill the bastard that hurt my Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Wally is...vicious. You might think him out of character, but that's the point: he's crossing paths with his darker side. Understand that THE closest person to him is presently comatose and he feels responsible for it. Also note that Roy is stuck between a rock and a hard place; the unfolding situation with both Robin & KF, the sentiments within...it's hard to digest it all.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter! Constructive criticism and your thoughts are always appreciated!
> 
> Lots of love for my lovely readers! <3


	4. Waves

_Hush_

_Waves_

Blue eyes blinked slowly against his unfocused vision, calmly watching the nimble hands dance across his skin, slowly brought forth from the throes of unconsciousness. He felt unusually tired, his movements sluggish despite himself. The pain medication he was on—which took him exactly three minutes to perceive—only served to make him feel all the more gangly. This train of thought had him slowly take stock of the damages to his body: ribs—a few at least; pelvis; his back and shoulders; skull. All were emanating some amount of discomfort in varying degrees. At least, he considered, the 'doped-up' sensation would be much more welcome than the overwhelming shock of his injuries.

"How are you feeling?"

He looked up, meeting similar hued eyes, and smiled faintly. "Like crap," he muttered honestly, voice faint, flinching as Dinah's fingers pressed against a tender area.

She smiled back dimly, muttering an apology as she finished wrapping his ribcage. "That's much better than you look," she offered gently, not wholly untrue as an observation. Robin was finally coming around it seemed. He'd been in and out for the past half hour and it looked as though he was able to stay awake long enough to hear her this time and respond.

"What can I say? I'm a survivor…," came the halfhearted jest as his eyes trailed lazily about the room.

He sounded substantially weary, which was to be expected, but thankfully he seemed to have a grasp on reality. It hadn't taken him long to fully come to awareness; a few minutes and he was wide awake. Even so, something was off.

Robin was being unusually quiet, simply watching as Dinah checked his vitals and adjusted the IV on his arm, looking dazed if not absentminded. Typically the boy would have already insisted on reviewing the previous mission and data both known and possible unknowns. Yet, as it stood, the boy had only responded to questions directly posed to him, making no effort to speak of his own accord. In fact, he looked rather disinterested in everything.

"So, Richard, tell me," the woman started after a moment, voice casual but eyes riveted on the youth before her, "how did you get this beat up?"

Cerulean eyes snapped in her direction, looking wide and confused at the question.

"What?" he asked cautiously, only to have the question reiterated. He shifted uncomfortably, hands grasping the covers and fidgeting with them while his eyes made to dodge hers.

Black Canary moved and placed her hand atop the boy's own, leaning over him. "Look at me, Richard," she commanded; he complied hesitantly, eyes yet wide. "Do you know why you are here?"

After a brief moment, he shook his head, looking more anxious and pained by the second.

The League member felt reality dawn on her.

She stood straight, gently caressing the child's cheek and smiled, though the display did not reach her eyes. Making a point to check how his cranial wound was healing she pondered how severe this was.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Dinah asked gently, perching on the edge of the bed and taking his hand in hers, deftly rubbing her thumb across the top.

The boy shut his eyes tightly, ducking his chin into his chest; his hands shook and he quickly brought his free one to his temple.

"Take your time, Richard," she amended quickly, worried. "Don't hurt yourself…"

"…Wally and I…switched Superboy's body wash with self-tanning lotion…" Blue eyes looked up at her, a small, pained smile gracing his face.

It was just like the Boy Wonder to try and make light of a situation like this. She couldn't help the humor tugging at her lips: the memory of an orange-skinned Connor certainly had the entire team in stitches…

But Robin was clearly distressed, his hand yet quavering within her own as he delicately chewed his lower lip, something only done when thoroughly beset.

Now was clearly not a time to grill him. His blood pressure was rising and he looked miserable; his free hand still pressed against his temple indicating his headache. The necessity to relay the news to Batman was immense, but the timing was far from ideal and communications to the League member's whereabouts were inaccessible currently. In any case, his absence left her responsible for the team: consoling the youths and aiding the recovery of the injured. Red Arrow had taken it upon himself to dig further into the incident, and she acquiesced, knowing he needed the vent and the team needed answers.

She switched tact quickly but smoothly, asking if Robin was hungry and explaining his current limitations without delving too far into the causes.

And though Dinah did her best to comfort the young boy, dismissing the heavy conversation for another time and ordering him to relax, that prank…that prank had taken place over a month ago…

* * *

Wally's mind raced faster than his legs that were presently shooting him in the direction of the nearest zeta beam. Upon receiving word via text from Roy that Dick had awakened, Wally scrambled together his belongings and bolted right out the door without so much as an excuse, leaving his biology teacher and fellow classmates flabbergasted. He literally ditched his last two classes that day.

An amalgamation of emotions locked his jaw together, teeth grinding. Black Canary had banned him from investigating the Mister Twister 2.0 incident with Roy and forced him to attend classes once he healed fully. Such restrictions goaded him as they not only mired his progress in locating the culprit, but also cut down the time he could spend watching over the raven haired boy.

It had been nearly a week since Robin had fallen into a coma and Wally made a point to spend his hours not consumed by school or training at the boy's bedside. He would situate himself on a chair and work on homework, nap or simply speak quietly to the little bird about random things here and there. He would often take his dinner into the room and eat in his friend's company. Roy periodically came by to check up on his two little "brothers", relaying any information gleaned from his investigations—which didn't amount to much—and sometimes consoling the despairing speedster during break-downs.

Owing to the fact that his uncle Barry was accompanying Batman and several other League members on their intergalactic mission, Kid Flash had already made accommodations to reside at Mount Justice until their return—on the strict order that he attend school as per normal. Time spent at school seemed to drag on forever; were he not anxious to know how Robin was fairing, he would reflect on the mission, his mind plunging darkly into thoughts of the mastermind behind the Mr. Twister 2.0 android and his festering desire for a "justice" that did not align with everyone else's…

But now he felt his heart flutter beneath his breast, hands moist with anticipation, as the zeta beam teleported him into Mount Justice and the familiar computerized voice greeted him.

Recognized: Kid Flash, B03.

The beam's light faded to reveal the familiar setting of the cave. Miss Martian happened by and paused to greet him with a smile.

"Hello, Wally. You're here rather early…?" she remarked, wondering at the speedster's labored breathing.

Abstracted as he was, he barely managed to stop himself from running past her boorishly. Bequeathing her an uncommitted smile as he slowly inched passed, he responded quickly, "Oh, um. Hey beautiful! I, uh, gotta go Robin now. Talk later!"

The alien watched as the teen waved awkwardly and shot out in the direction of the medical bay, puzzled by his strange behavior. She had been worried about him lately; his demeanor had deviated from the Kid Flash she had known into something…intimidating… M'gann hadn't known what to make of him much less how to interact with him. Wally had become as irate and explosive as Superboy, perhaps more so in the past week, and she hardly saw him smile or joke around like he used to. All he did was train in the cave gymnasium, spar with either Connor or Kaldur, attend school, and spend extended times in the medical bay with Robin. He'd actually  _broken_  the treadmill specifically designed for him after maxing out in speed two days ago.

Attempts made to converse with the teen proved fruitless, amounting to nothing more than a query followed by a grunt or single word answer. Aqualad had assured her that the speedster would eventually improve, but time was necessary and Robin's health played a crucial role—he was emotionally distraught and afflicted by the sensation of guilt.

But just then, when the red-head had acknowledged her salutation, staggering through his lexis to respond in kind before dashing off, M'gann felt she'd glimpsed the old Kid Flash; a flicker of hope danced in her belly. The boy, although failing to make much sense, had mentioned Robin before leaving towards the medical ward in the mountain. Her mind took merely seconds to put the pieces together before her brows shot up, eyes wide and watering as she made to muffle her loud gasp with a hand.

The Martian swiftly flew in the direction of the gymnasium where Superboy and Aqualad were sure to be training, a wide smile forming though tears streamed down her jade cheeks.

* * *

When the speedster rounded the corner to the hallway where Robin's room lay, he was greeted by the sight of Red Arrow and Black Canary quietly conversing just outside the room. Their exchange ceased upon seeing him and Dinah shot the eighteen-year-old a pointed look—possibly because Roy had clearly told the red-head about Robin's waking, prompting him to ditch school and come to the mountain.

Wally was in front of the pair in a millisecond, a slight gust of air slithering past from the speed. "IsittruethatRobinisawake?!" he burst out hastily, trying to maneuver around the blond woman who blocked his entry into the room.

Black Canary stood her ground though, leaving no space for him to circumnavigate her body.

"What'syourproblemletmein!" he shouted, words yet blending together at the speed, face scrunching up in clear frustration. He needed to see Robin,  _now_.

He felt a heavy palm clamp down on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, as Roy's voice drew his attention. Toxic eyes whipped around sharply to stare at his friend, irritation and impatience smoldering beneath the gaze. The elder teen took note of the younger male's anger, seeing the trigger that Dick had unknowingly placed in the teen…

"There's something you need to know before you go in and see him," Roy stated matter of factly, tone flat and dominant.

At this the metahuman seemed to pause in interest and worry, leer dimming somewhat in lieu of the curiosity. "What is it," he breathed, voice low and faint; it was evident that his mind was already conjuring up the worst of possibilities.

Red Arrow sighed, running a hand through his short ginger hair. "Robin…has retrograde amnesia…" The younger boy's face drained of its color. Seeing his minute error, the archer quickly added, "Not full spectrum memory loss, he just can't remember what happened in the past month, inclusive of the past mission and how he obtained his injuries."

"Any mention of events taking place in that time frame doesn't sit well and causes him copious amounts of pain and stress," Dinah added, watching the smaller teen slowly take in the news. "If it helps you gauge the territory, the last thing he remembers is the tanning lotion incident."

After a moment, Wally slowly nodded, his shoulders dropping from their tensed perch as he took a deep, shaky breath. A minute more and he finally faced her, steadily asking permission to enter the room. She studied him briefly, wondering at his mental state, before deeming him sound enough to keep his wits about him. The blonde stepped aside, allowing access to the door.

Wally said nothing as he shuffled forward, grasping the handle and disappearing into the room.

* * *

Richard stirred from his snoozing upon hearing the door open and shut quietly. He brought a hand to quickly do away with the dry, fluffy feeling in his eyes—strange considering he felt as though he'd slept for a while already…

Bleariness extricated, he directed his gaze toward the door, feeling a smile tug at his lips at the sight of his closest friend. "Hi, Wally," he said; a small giggle slipped through his lips at the other's disheveled and windblown manifestation, an action he swiftly regretted when his ribs seared from the contraction.  _Ow_ …

Wally stumbled forward, gaping at the younger boy, feeling the sting behind his eyes and the ghostly obstruction in his throat. Lime irises absorbed the sight before him as he came upon the edge of the bed, his lips stirring breathlessly.

"Dick…"

The smile that graced the young acrobat's features was enough to set the speedster off. His legs gave and he collapsed to his knees, hand coming over his face as sobs ripped from deep within while the other gripped the edge of the cot. His body shook with each suppurate, a string of barely intelligible apologies comingling with whimpers pouring from his mouth.

Robin's eyes went wide, shock and concern taking over him.

"Wally, what's wrong?!" he asked frantically, reaching over to grasp the teens hand.

But the metahuman could only shake his head as the sobs wrenched free from him, tears streaming hotly down his face and off his chin. All the emotions that had aroused within him broke out at once and consumed him. Robin was awake. He was  _awake_  and  _speaking_  and  _smiling_  at him. He felt weak with relief and pure joy, thanking the heavens for bringing his beloved friend back to him.

Richard, on the other hand, could not comprehend what had come over Kid Flash, or why he was bawling his eyes out and cyclically muttering apologies to the raven. He wanted so bad to consol the teen but, bearing in mind his current arrangement on the cot and an array of healing injuries he had no recollection of obtaining, he decided that the best course of action was, well, inaction. He simply squeezed his friend's hand in reassurance and let his thumb run across the top just like Black Canary had done to him when he'd come to; Wally clearly needed to get his sentiments off his chest, but it nevertheless hurt the acrobat to see him this way. The redhead was always smiling, always laughing and goofing off, flirting and playing pranks on anyone and everyone. In the years that he had known the adolescent, Wallace had hardly broken down but a handful of times and never as deeply as this.

Feeling guilty for somehow causing the older male such affliction, Robin gave another tight squeeze to his friend's hand, gently intoning, "It's okay, Wally. I'm here. Please don't cry…"

At this small attempt to calm him, Wally let himself breathe and endeavored to gain control of his emotions. He scrubbed at his face before looking up at the other, feeling his heart flutter at the bright blue eyes staring back, which, he noticed, were moist, apparently on the verge of tears as well.

Wally felt a small chuckle bubble up in his throat. Robin's cheeks flushed red, and he moved his fingers to pinch the other.

"Ow!" the redhead yelped, grin still plastered across his features alongside the remnants of his sentimental overload.

"Doofus," Richard muttered, relieved to see his friend had calmed.

"Jerk," the speedster countered lightheartedly, earning a smirk from the other. Wally's eyes then trailed down to look at his hand still wrapped in Robin's own, the latter yet tracing a thumb absentmindedly across the top of his hand; he felt his ears flush at the realization.

Richard followed his gaze and almost immediately released Wally's hand as though it burned him, face tinting darker and turning his chin away before he cleared his throat…only to wince not a second later.

"So, um, how you holding up?" Kid Flash started anew, rubbing the back of his neck as he settled into the chair aside the bed.

"I feel like crap, dude," the raven muttered truthfully. "Definitely not feeling the aster." And indeed the boy looked just as he felt. The visible bruises that extended to the crests of his shoulders were an ugly shade of yellow-green—a sign of healing—and the extensive bandaging binding his torso and chest on full display now as the cot was adjusted, allowing Robin to sit upright to an extent. At least the bandages around his head were gone now, surely to let the stitches breathe and heal properly, but his skin still lacked the healthy glow it once had and the drugs pumping into his system left the boy slightly subdued.

"Yeah, you look like the definition of 'fuck-my-life' at the moment," Wallace snorted, lips curved at the ends. This earned a mirrored smirk from the other.

Dick attempted to shift his position, grimacing all the while. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and taking in shallow breaths as delicately as possible.

Wally fretted silently, reaching over to grab the boy's hand. His anxiety was apparent.

"I'm okay… Just, fractured ribs are never my favorite."

The door clicked open and Red Arrow and Black Canary entered the room.

"You know what sucks more than that?" Roy interjected, casually leaning against the wall adjacent the door. "Fractured clavicle and femur, four broken fingers and a concussion all in one mission."

The two younger boys blanched.

"Who the heck did you piss off?" Kid Flash wondered aloud.

The eighteen-year-old soured at the question, responding, "…I don't intend to reminisce any further."

"Just asking…" Wally shrugged, and Dick stifled a snicker, face scrunching in pain when his ribs made themselves known once again.

Roy was just about to comment when the door to the room slammed open; all inhabitants tensing and directing their sights on the intruders.

At the door stood Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy, who had practically mangled the door handle when he'd burst in.

"Robin!" M'gann gasped upon seeing the boy, Superboy and Aqualad equally riveted.

And Robin stared back in shock, his blue, blue eyes meeting their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing there and I'm totally not ashamed!! :D I hope you all liked this chappy!
> 
> *peeks out from underneath her bed covers* Sorry for the long wait...I kinda do and don't want to blame it on my severe ADHD/anxiety (that I don't take meds for because amphetamines make me unnaturally irritable and zombie-like).
> 
> Also not ashamed to admit that I looooovvvveee and appreciate reviews!!! ;3
> 
> Lot's of stuff been going on this year! Graduated with a bachelors in biology, got a new job at the beginning of this year (which is kicking my butt lately but I'm hopeful I'll continue improving!), and I'm getting married in August of this year!!! SUUUPER excited!!! And stressed, but heck I'm more excited!
> 
> (If you all had no idea as to how clumsy I am, stay tuned!):  
> I apparently managed to bruise both my knees after I saw a roach the other day and literally screamed like I was being murdered, fled, only to step on my own shoe, trip, and hit the floor with all the grace of a log... -_____-   
> That only added to the scar I gave my left knee while hopping over a mucky creek after rock climbing with some friends and then trying to save my water bottle, whose fate looked grim when it slipped my butterfingers initially (I did save my water bottle, though).   
> Oh! and to top the cake, when I was hefting the 30lb bag of dog food after bracing it against a wall, my knee decided to get friendly with the brick detailing...that left a nice cut/bruise. 
> 
> I'm physically incapable of not hurting myself apparently. Like, hell, I can talk all day about DNA replication, blood types, and how fucking cool the electrical/chemical signals are in the nervous system but I can't keep myself from slamming into walls or some crap. Countless times I've almost walked into oncoming traffic...My friends and fiance have, no joke, kept me from imminent death many a times. Haha!   
> Anyone else clumsy like me?
> 
> I'm half asleep, so apologies if these notes make zero sense...


End file.
